In order to grasp a condition of the moving body such as the construction machine arranged so as to be distributed in distant places, a system for monitoring moving body obtained by mounting a communication device on the moving body in which the communication device transmits positional information and the like of the moving body periodically obtained from positioning means including a GPS satellite to the management device of a manager is conventionally realized (refer to the patent literature 1).